1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage media conversion device and, in particular, to a storage media conversion device compatible with 3.5-inch and 2.5-inch hard disks, and a server using the same.
2. Related Art
A variety of storage media devices (e.g. a hard disk, a CD-ROM, a CD burner) are utilized in a computer system such as a server cabinet. In general, the sizes of the storage media devices are 3.5-inch, 2.5-inch, and 1.8-ch. The 3.5-inch hard disk is for use with a desktop computer, a server, a server cabinet, a telecom cabinet, or etc. The 2.5-inch hard disk is usually for use with a notebook computer. The 1.8-inch hard disks are for use with a small number of notebook computers. The 2.5-inch hard disk is categorized into a magnetic recording type hard disk drive (HDD), a solid state disk (SSD), and a hybrid drive combining the HDD and the SSD. The SSD is constituted by a flash memory, a storage control chip and a circuit board. Since the SSD have no mechanical components of the magnetic recording type HDD, it is not easy to be damaged by collisions or shaking. Therefore, compared to the traditional 3.5-inch hard disk, the 2.5-inch hard disk is used extensively in high performance servers and storage arrays.
In taking into account the cost and performance, based on actual demands, any different size of the data storage device can be selected for use with optimal effect. For a user already having server racks, it is a waste in the material and cost to replace the existing loading plate structure of the server cabinet to fit with the 2.5-inch hard disk. Next, when replacing or maintaining each storage media device, since the storage media device is mostly fixed by screws, it takes long time to align screws with screw holes and to screw the screws one by one. As a result, a server shutdown time for maintenance increases, and manpower and material resources are also wasted.
Since the storage cabinet or the telecom cabinet needs to be used in a long period of time, it is necessary to facilitate compatibility, repair, and replacement in the whole system, and to make repair and maintenance done quickly, simply and conveniently, thereby reducing the server shutdown time and other losses in manpower and etc.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems to realize the improvements, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.